When a Tree Falls
by cosmic-divinity
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica are FBI agents out to catch a new at large serial killer "The Pinetree Killer" who happens to be Mabel's brother Dipper. It all started when he began seeing a psychiatrist by the name of Bill Cipher who essentially "turned" him into a serial killer. Now Mabel aims to capture Dipper and get her brother back. A sort of Hannibal/Silence of the Lambs AU


The hollow, sharp gunshots echoed through the shooting range. They came in short bursts, a pause for a reload, then they continued. The target paper was nearly falling off with the hundreds upon hundreds of holes in it. The young woman finally yielded, her arms shaking a bit from firing the hand gun so many times. She breathed in the gun powder riddled air. Today had been another failure to apprehend a vicious killer. She took in a few deep breaths, calming herself. Slipping her jacket back on, she turned the safety back on and returned the gun to its holster. Her badge shown a bit as she walked under the florescent lights, an FBI badge reading the name Mabel Pines.

Mabel walked out, squinting her eyes at the sudden bright sunlight. The familiar pink Cadillac was waiting for her.

"About time you got here! Come on, we have a meeting to go to," her partner Pacifica looked a bit irritated, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, Pacifica. I had some pent up frustrations to get out," Mabel muttered as she climbed into the passengers seat.

Pacifica wasted no time, slamming on the gas and heading over to headquarters.

"Look, Mabel," Pacifica began, "You shouldn't blam yourself for him getting away again. This killer's pretty crafty, and it's gonna take some major planning and strategy to take him down. And I know he's...your.."

"My brother, yeah I noticed," Mabel replied, irritation clear in her voice.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean, the reason I became an FBI agent was to find and apprehend Dipper, so I can get him the help he needs...so I can have my brother back. But so far, we haven't come close to catching him. It's like he's always one step ahead." Mabel sighed deeply, resuming to staring out the window.

"That's why this meeting is so important. The found someone who can help us with this case. But I need my partner. I can't do it all myself," Pacifica gave a reassuring squeeze on Mabel's shoulder. The brunette turned to her, with a small smile. "Don't worry, after all we're the best team in the whole FBI!"

"There's the Mabel I know," Pacifica giggled, moving her eyes back to the road.

With Pacifica's speedy and maybe slightly reckless driving, they made it to the meeting just in time.

"It's about time you got here, Pines and Northwest," the director said in his usual scolding tone.

"Sorry, sir," they both replied quietly, taking two seats near the back.

Them along with four other agents were in charge of the Pinetree serial killer case. The rest were specialized teams for technology and forensics.

"I've called this meeting for a major update that will greatly help this case," the director began. "A former at large serial killer has been apprehended and is being held at a nearby mental facility. He has key information to aid in the capture of the Pinetree killer. There is also a possibility that he is still connected to the Pinetree killer, and they may be communicating. I want only two agents to talk with this sociopathic killer, and that's Pines and Northwest. He said he'll only talk to you two. That's the brief information I wanted to go over today. Dismissed."

The room immediately filled with excited chatter at the new information. The director immediately headed over to Mabel and Pacifica. He lead them over by the exit, away from the others.

"Listen, Pines, I know this case is very personal to you. I just want to warn you that this killer in the facility is someone you may know. His name is Bill Cipher."

Mabel began getting chills just at the mention of his name.

"He's very manipulative and picky towards who he talks to. So, look out for her, Northwest."

"Yes, sir!" Pacifica nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Follow me. I'll take you down to the facility myself."

Mabel reluctantly followed after Pacifica, trying to shake the old memories that his name had resurfaced.

The psychiatric ward was rather old on the inside. Old brick lined the hallways along with fluorescent lights that gave everything an odd glow. The main psychiatrist led them down the stairs to a long hallway with several cells lined with plastic walls instead of bars.

"Cipher is in the cell at the very end. Be sure to stay on the opposite wall. Don't get too close to the other cells," he chuckled a bit as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Pacifica took Mabel by the hand. She only nodded, letting the blonde take the lead.

As they passed by the cells, the prisoners stopped and stared at them. Some began shouting and hollering obscenities, while others stood up and followed the movement of the agents as they passed by. Finally, they reached the one at the end. It was quiet now, though some faint classical music could be heard escaping from the last cell. As they peered inside, a rather tall man of light build sat on the bed in a drab grey prisoner uniform, humming along softly with the music. As soon as Pacifica and Mabel were within view, he suddenly looked up, flashing a charming smile.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shooting Star. Long time no see, huh?" Bill laughed, picking himself up and walking towards the plastic barrier. "So, what brings you two here? I can't imagine you came just to see lil old me?"

"Shut it, Cipher!" Mabel snapped, letting go of Pacifica's hand and immediately marching up to the plastic wall. "You know why we're here! You're going to tell us where Dipper is going next and everything you know," Mabel huffed, trying to keep the tears back.

"Hahahaha! Oh, you haven't changed at all, Shooting Star, as loud and persistent as always. But you know what, I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you in on a secret I know. However, I want something in return," Bill said in his usual melancholy voice.

"And what would that be?" Mabel asked through gritted teeth.

"Ohohoho, such a scary face! I love it! Oh, you see it's rather lonely in here. How about we be pen pals, you know, just pen pals since where Pinetree's going is going to take you far away from here. It's pretty simple: I sent you a letter, and you send one back maybe even phone calls. I'll have someone to talk to and you'll have me to give you further hints and information. So, what do ya say?" Bill gave his usual smug grin.

Mabel grimaced, remembering that smile which was burned into her memory. "Fine. I'll do that. Now, tell me where Dipper is going next!"

"Heh, heh, where else but the little town where all the nightmares started. That's all I'm gonna say for now. It was quite nice to have visitors, but I gotta get back to some...things."

Bill promptly turned around and plopped himself back onto the bed, resuming his humming.

"Gravity Falls," Mabel whispered, still taking it in.

The other inmates began to shout and scream again. Scratching on metal and other sounds began to echo through the hall.

"Come on, Mabel. Let's get out of here," Pacifica dragged Mabel along at a slight jog until they were up the stairs and out of the basement. Bill's odd yellow eyes followed them until their figures were out of sight. "Let's see who'll win...the cops or the robber..."

They didn't stop walking until they were outside the facility. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as if they heavy aura of the facility was lifted.

"So, it's to Gravity Falls, then?" Pacifica asked, concerned and wanting to make sure Mabel was okay.

"Gravity Falls, then," Mabel muttered, her mind still racing.

It wasn't long before they were both catching a jet out of DC to Oregon. The director decided to send Mabel and Pacifica first, not wanting to scare away the serial killer by sending the whole team out to that little town.

"It's been a while since we were in Gravity Falls, huh?" Pacifica asked, fixated at the city lights below slowly fading away into the distance as the plane ascended above the clouds.

"Yeah, since we were kids. Before all the 'stuff' happened. But on a lighter note, my Gruncle Stan is still out there. He's a lot older now but still as cranky and fabulous as always!" Mabel giggled, thinking about seeing Stan again.

Pacifica smiled, happy to hear that familiar laugh. "Don't tell me we're staying at that old shack. I mean, my parents still have the mansion there," Pacifica whined.

"But of course it has to be the shack! You can stay at the Northwest mansion if you want, but staying at the ol' mystery shack is a must for me." Mabel beamed.

"Fine by me," the blonde stated, fixing her tie.

The jet landed safely in Oregon, leaving the two agents with a two hour car ride to Gravity Falls. Pacifica drove as rain pattered against the windshield. It was the odd late dusk time where a bit of light still hung in the sky but it was mostly dark and getting darker. Lights from distant towns shone like beacons in the coming night. Mabel was beginning to nod off when her cell phone began buzzing and the tune of "Disco Girl" played.

"H-hello?" she answered, trying not to sound like she just woke up.

"Oh, hello Gruncle Ford!" "Mmmhmm...mmhmmm.." "Yes, Pacifica and I are headed for Gravity Falls right now." "Mmmhmm" "Ohh yay! I'm so excited!" "Yeah, love you, byeee!"

Mabel nearly screeched the last two replies. After hanging up, she immediately turned to Pacifica. "Oh my gosh! My other gruncle, Ford, is coming to Gravity Falls from his lab to see me! I'm so excited! I haven't seen him in so long. He's pretty old now too!"

Mabel was nearly jumping out of her seat. Pacifica grinned and chuckled, trying to keep her focus on the road. "Only half an hour now, and we'll be back in Gravity Falls."

In the town of Gravity Falls, a single figure lurked in the forest surrounding the town. Everyone was inside as the rain poured down in squalls. The figure smiled, laughing to himself.

"I look forward to our first meeting in seven years, sis. It's been far too long."

Lightning pierced the sky, illuminating a colossal pine tree followed by darkness and the sound of thunder.


End file.
